Knock Three Times
by i love alex
Summary: Little something from 2x17 with Elena getting herself ready for the dance in Stefan's bedroom.


A/N: My writing brain is in serious protest and I'm thinking it might have something to do with their separation at the end of the episode, haha, so till they're no longer separated, these things are barely scraping there way out of me:

* * *

><p>He's never really watched her dance before, not like this anyway. And he swears it's the cutest damn thing he's ever seen in his life and he's seen a lot of cute things (<em>all her<em>).

Clad only in a pair of underwear briefs and wearing one of his shirts, she's standing on her tiptoes with her hands in the air, shaking her hips back and forth to Tequila playing on his record player. How in the world (or _why_, really) she found that particular record through the stacks he had lying around, he has no idea; the player itself hadn't been turned on in months before she had come along (not that he's complaining, especially when she used it for things like _this_).

She hasn't noticed him and he's pretty comfortable with waiting to see how long it'll take her to as he leans against the doorframe, smiling lazily at her.

They had gone upstairs after Bonnie had left, fooled around a little on his bed and without really meaning for it to happen, ended up naked, with her lying beneath him. But it might've had something to do with the way she kissed against his jaw, rocked against his stomach, leaning up to whisper into his ear, "_My new home hasn't had any lovin_.'"

"_Well, we're gonna have to fix that_," He had mumbled, dropping his head down to kiss against the valley of skin between her breasts, "_Wouldn't want you living here without any, would we_?" She had groaned, tipping her head back; his tongue now meeting the pinks of her nipples.

No, you really wouldn't.

She had fallen asleep afterwards, curled into his chest and he figured that if letting her sleep for an hour would make them late, they'd mange. It had been a draining enough day without the long night ahead of them and she could use the rest.

But he'd only been gone from the room for about 30 minutes, leaving to hunt and change, expecting to find her still fast asleep when he got back. Though he thinks this is just a little better, finding her like this. He's still smiling, try hard not to laugh when she eventually turns around and practically jumps at the sight of him, clutching at her chest with both hands, her cheeks reddening.

"Having ourselves a little party up here are we?" He says as he steps into the room and moves to turn down the music.

She's still breathing heavily but nods, pushing her hair away from her neck, "I was just…getting ready for the dance."

Her eyes flick away from the floor and to his face, embarrassed and she breaks into a giggle, shaking her head just as he's reaching her; he hasn't heard her giggle like that in awhile and the sound was like opening up a window on the hottest of days.

He squeezes her just a little tighter, kisses the crown of her head before looking around the room, noticing the boxes scattered on the table and floor, some with clothes spilling out of the top of them. Frowning slightly, he leans back and rubs his fingers over her elbows.

"Baby, I think what you're wearing is just fine for a 60's school dance." He tells her, feigning seriousness with a straight face that breaks in about two seconds after he says it.

She can only scoff as he laughs at himself, rubbing his hands over her hips, beneath the shirt. He loved when she wore his clothes and completely lies whenever he complains about her stealing them; there was something about her in nothing but a t-shirt and underwear.

She flops her head against his chest and he could feel how rapid her heartbeat was through the thin material of the cotton. Could feel the way she wasn't wearing anything but the thin material of the cotton.

Okay, there was everything about her in nothing but a t-shirt and underwear.

"I'm still napish." She complains, leaning back a little, scrunching up her face, "And you got dressed way too quickly."

He grins, sliding his hands further up her back, "You forget though, I don't have the problem of choice."

She tries to make a face at him but his hands were now only just touching at her skin, fingering the rings of her spin like they'd break if he wasn't so delicate. Goosebumps spread across her arms and belly, and she's biting her bottom lip, watching as his eyes hardened, watching her. She hadn't bothered to put her bra back on, leaving it wherever he had dropped it earlier and that decision, she thinks, was definitely working more in her favor than less.

He backs them up towards the bed but she's already moving her hand for his belt, pushing off his jacket.

"How much time do we have?" She asks, brushing her nose along his chin, now cupping his face with both hands.

"Not enough." He breathes and when her knees hit the edge of the mattress, she pulls him down with her and they fall against it, her legs knotting around his waist; she got that belt off, finally.

He thinks he loves her, just for the way she grins a little right against his cheek. "That's too bad."

It's not until he's buried against the corner of her shoulder, hearing her heart racing a little differently than it was before, that he realizes that the music was still playing.

He makes a mental note to tell her later that he thinks she should play records more often.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry, seriously short but it's a struggle at the moment. Hopefully the next will be a lot (better) longer.


End file.
